The present invention relates to a tension curler. More particularly, the invention relates to a tension curler for curling wet hair.
Objects of the invention are to provide a tension curler of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to curl the wet hair of a user, proving great flexibility by contracting in application and expanding afterward for a tight curl and more durable set.